Manga Chapters by Volume With Chapter Title
Manga Chapters by Volume With Chapter Title KEY: “Translated chapter title” or chapter title? Why are the titles of some chapters guessed? So all chapters are named to help you find the chapter you need for your page research. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 1 Chapters and titles: Chapter 1 "Beginning of War With Another World," Chapter 2 "Recon Platoon 3 Heads for the Special Zone," Chapter 3 "Tuka and Flame Dragon," Chapter 4 “Emroy's Apostle," Chapter 5 "Flame Dragon Attacks," Chapter 6 “Intercepting the Flame Dragon," Chapter 7 "Superiority of Iron," Chapter 8 "Altus Hill," Chapter 9 "The Italica Crisis." “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 2 Chapters and titles: Chapter 10 at the South Gate?, Chapter 11 the East Gate?, Chapter 12 “Ride of the Valkyries,” Chapter 13 “Itami, a Prisoner of War,” Chapter 14 "At Formal Mansion," Chapter 15 "Alnus Garrison," Chapter 16 "To the Other Side of the Gate" “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 3 Chapters and titles: Chapter 17, “At the World Beyond the Gate,” Chapter 18 “The World’s Greatest National Diet Broadcast,” Chapter 19 “Risa’s Cluttered Room,” Chapter 20 “Sightseeing in Tokyo,” Chapter 21 “Defemse of Sankai Resort,” Chapter 22, “Unexpected Battle.” Chapter 23, “Demigoddes’ Fate.” Chapter 24, “Ginza Garrison.” Onsen Traveling Chapter “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 4 Chapters and titles: Chapter 25 “Fire Dragon’s Shadow,” Chapter 26 “The Brown Skinned Messenger,” Chapter 27 “Yao’s Hope,” Chapter 28 “Yao’s Despair,” Chapter 29 “The First Step to Peace,” Chapter 30 “The Arrogant Prince,” Chapter 31 “Earth Shaking Night,” Thriving Business Chapter “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 5 Chapters and titles: Chapter 32 “The Heart of Empire,” Chapter 33 “Kuribayashi’s Wild Dance,” Chapter 34 “Trembling Day,” Chapter 35 “Wise Prince and Foolish Prince,” Chapter 36 “Noriko’s Return,” Chapter 37 “Tuka’s Eye,” Cultural Exchange Chapter. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 6 Chapters and titles: Chapter 38 “Dereliction of Duty,” Chapter 39 “Delilah’s Decision,” Chapter 40 “The JSDF Moving Out,” Chapter 41 “Dark Elves’ Valley,” Marutto Gate! “Base Duties Chapter.” Note the same cartoons as in the previous Cultural Exchange Chapter therefore no page. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 7 Chapters and titles: Chapter 42 Elves Welcome a Dragon Fight?, Chapter 43 to attack the Dragon?, Chapter 44 the Fire Dragon?, Chapter 45 the Fire Dragon?. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 8 Chapters and titles: Chapter 46 Griselle?, Chapter 47 Flame Dragon's Head?, Chapter 48 Mott Poisoned?, Chapter 49 New Order Begins? “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 9 Chapters and titles: Chapter 50 for Rokude Pears?, Chapter 51 the Minotaur?, Chapter 52 of RT 101 in Rondel?, Chapter 53 La Mer's Homework?. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 10 Chapters and titles: Chapter 54 La Lenea Sisters' Duel?, Chapter 55 Tightens his Control?, Paid Vacation Chapter, Chapter 56 Hamburgers, & Hardy?, Chapter 57 meeting Hardy? “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 11 Chapters and titles: Chapter 58, possesses Lelei?, Chapter 59 the Oprichnina?, Chapter 60 and Marcus on the Run ?, Trouble with Tails Chapter. “Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There!” Volume 12 Chapters and titles: Chapter 61 Bellboys Did It?, Chapter 62 from the Capital?, Chapter 63 Japan vs Oprichnina?, Chapter 64 and Marquis Granted Asylum?. Gallery of Tables of Contents: Volume 1 Contents.png|Volume 1 table of contents. Volume 3 Contents.png|Volume 3 table of contents Volume 4 Contents.png|Volume 4 Table of Contents. Volume 5 Contents.png|Volume 5 Table of Contents. Volume 6 Contents.png|Volume 6 Table of contents. Category:Manga Category:Media